


Murder or Mistletoe

by alliaskofyou, TryingToScribble



Series: Friends, Foes, and Festivities [12]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Jealous Jim, M/M, Mistletoe, Protective Jim, Undercover gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 02:07:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13136877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alliaskofyou/pseuds/alliaskofyou, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TryingToScribble/pseuds/TryingToScribble
Summary: What happens when you put a psychopath, his beau, and a sprig of mistletoe in and room full of strangers? Not what you might expect...





	Murder or Mistletoe

“She’s been eyeing you up all night, Seb.” Jim sneers and glares at the woman in question. His hand is clutching the stem of his glass in a fist and he stands as close to Sebastian as he can without raising eyebrows. “I don’t like it.”

 

Sebastian laughs and finishes his drink as a waiter passes so he can place it on the tray of empties. “I don’t like it, either, but there’s no competition. Calm down.” Sebastian turns to face the table they are leaning against so he can watch Jim’s face without looking directly at him. “It’s not like I’m going to run off with a fancy, rich bird when your back is turned. We’re undercover.”

 

Jim steps a little closer and whispers coldly, “Are you saying you would if we weren’t undercover? I will hang, draw and quarter anyone who even thinks about-”

 

“You know that’s not what I said,  _ Charles. _ ” Sebastian pushes him away while emphasising his fake name. Jim scowls even harder at the dreadful name.

 

“Fine.” Jim puffs his chest and pushes a hand down his front to straighten his tie. “I’m getting a drink.” He says. He begins to venture in the direction of the woman ogling Seb.

 

A hand grips his sleeve before he can make his way anywhere. “No. You’re not. You’re going over to that painting in the corner and doing what we’re actually here to do.” Sebastian points with his eyes. “I want out of here as much as you do.”

 

Sebastian lets go so Jim can move. He does so with a huff of indignation. “Ah, my Lord, how wonderful this Winter evening is now that I have found a moment to pick your brain about this wonderful piece!” Jim coos as he dramatically struts across the room. Sebastian chuckles under his breath.

 

He wanders over to another art piece that everyone seems to be neglecting. It’s the ugliest thing he’s ever seen.

 

“Fascinating, isn’t it?” A shrill voice asks from directly behind him. He can feel the breath of the woman on his neck. He moves away from her under the impression that he is turning fully to face her.

 

“Yes. Fascinating.” Sebastian agrees, although his tone is questioning.

 

The woman laughs as if they are both in on an insanely funny inside joke. “You see how dull it is, too. Good.” She stage whispers like she’s keeping up the joke. “Perhaps you would be more interested in this one.” She loops her arm in his before he can say or do anything and pulls him towards the next painting on the wall.

 

Before they reach the painting, however, the woman stops and giggles. “Oh, silly me!” She plasters herself to Sebastian’s side and runs a hand down his arm. “I completely forgot they put this silly thing up for Christmas.”

 

She is pointing up to a vine that is branching out of the wall above them and between the two paintings. Attached and directly above them is a sprig of mistletoe. Sebastian’s whole body winces.

 

“Yes, the silly things are everywhere.” He tries to feign a laugh that pushes the notion of social expectation aside and attempts to continue on. 

 

The woman does not let him. 

 

“Oh, go on. For the sake of tradition.” She slaps him lightly with the hand on his arm and Sebastian runs through a million scenarios in his head to find the one where this doesn’t end up with a failed task and an angry James Moriarty. He can’t think of one.

 

The woman rounds on him so that they’re facing each other and Sebastian barely registers a vicious growl and loud thumping in the room as he keeps as ramrod straight as possible. The woman is only small, he would have to bend down to give her a chance, surely.

 

She is puckering up for a smacker and Seb clenches his fists by his side. “Ma’am-” He begins to protest, but before he has chance the woman is knocked forcefully out of the way and his arms are now held by another.

 

The whole room watches as Sebastian is grabbed by the back of the neck and pulled into the most passionate kiss of his life.

 

Seb makes a loud surprised noise. “Jim! What about-” He is cut off by another fiery kiss.

 

“To hell with undercover. You’re mine.”


End file.
